


Pax

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, clandestine meetings between the leaders of two opposing factions in the middle of nowhere, families, hard truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Pax- Latin, peace
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Pax

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so in my head, they were slow dancing to Stand by Me after being kicked out of their respective bases for moping too much and deciding to meet up in the middle of nowhere, and then they tripped over each other's feet and decided to cuddle because they were already on the ground, but clearly my brain is having trouble writing goddamned _beginnings_ at the moment, so I guess it's up to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Optimus nuzzled into his lover’s frame, for once uncaring about the vegetation he tore up as he shifted closer. “This was a good idea.”

Megatron waved a hand in the air. “I’m still going to rip your faceplates off your helm.”

“Of course, you are.”

“I mean it.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Optimus grunted as he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down for a single chaste kiss.

Megatron sighed and reciprocated, cradled Optimus head as he pushed for more.

After a moment, Optimus pulled back, and the two laid there in the glen, stroking each other’s faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes through the cloud of longing, hurt, and regret that always stood between them.

Megatron was the first to break the silence. “I miss you, Orion.”

Optimus sighed and shuttered his optics. “Sometimes, I miss me, too. What have we become? I barely recognize either of us.”

Megatron sat up, perching his arm – devoid of its fusion canon for once – on his knee. “I don’t know. I tell myself I’m fighting for my people, but we are starving and homeless. Maybe the Senate was right. Maybe we are only good for war.”

“They were not right.” Optimus grabbed Megatron by the chin and turned him to face him. “They weren’t. But maybe it is time for peace.”

“I can’t surrender.”

“I’m not talking about surrender.” Optimus pressed their helms together. “I curse your pride, but I understand where it comes from. Call for armistice instead. A truce – an agreement between the both of us. This war has gone on far too long. We’re fighting for the same things, but there is more than enough freedom to go around if we put our heads together. Do you remember the day we went before the Senate? What our goals were?”

Megatron snorted. “How could I forget? That was the day I lost you.” He sighed. “We wanted to abolish the caste system. We wanted to install a government of elected officials who serve the people rather than the other way around. We wanted to lift the travel restrictions between city-states. We wanted to encourage a free and open market under the supervision of the guilds and worker’s unions. We wanted to open free clinics in every neighborhood and to redistribute the energon supply so everyone had access to what they needed to survive – them and their families.”

Optimus smiled. “You can’t deny we’re in a position to do that now.”

Megatron huffed a dry laugh.

“And Megatron… I still want a family.”

Megatron looked up, suddenly somber. “I want that, too. Can you even carry? I cannot, not anymore.”

Optimus opened his mouth to answer, then shut it closed with a weak. “Yes?”

Megatron narrowed his optics. “What are you hiding?”

Optimus sighed and stared meaningfully, trying to convey his thoughts without words.

“Are you hiding our creation from me?!”

“Not hiding-ˮ

“Who? Which one of your Autobots is my child?”

Optimus looked away guiltily. “Bumblebee. He doesn’t know.”

Megatron groaned and got to his feet. “And I suppose he’s been taught to hate me, hasn’t he?”

“No!” Optimus shot to his feet. “I would never do that!”

“But he would learn on his own,” Megatron realized out loud.

Optimus just stood there.

Megatron buried his head in his hands.

“He looks like you,” Optimus offered softly, “underneath those helmets you both wear. His sensory panels are much, much smaller, and not nearly as majestic, but they’re there.”

Megatron sighed and looked up. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have let me keep him?”

“Yes!” Megatron stopped for a moment, considered, and then hung his head. “No. I would have taken him the first chance I got. Does he know you carried him?”

Optimus shook his head. “He knows his creators are alive, and that they thought he’d be safest with Ironhide. He asks after us every time we get updates from deep space. He knows that – that we hope to come back to him.”

Megatron nodded. “Then… we will have to do so.” He looked up and crossed over to Optimus’ side, head raised high. “You’re right. This war has gone on long enough. It’s time to make peace.”


End file.
